Littlepaw's Imaginary Friend
by Flight of The Snowy Owl
Summary: Littlepaw is an apprentice of the all-mighty StoneClan. The only thing wrong with him is that he is always seeing this black cat with red eyes. His clan-mates think he is insane, and they plan to do something terrible. Story is MUCH better than summary.


**Hello, fellow Clan-mates. I decided to write a horror one-shot. This story kind of has a happy ending, but in the middle are the creepy descriptions. Well, I hope you enjoy the horror of small Littlepaw's life… **

_Littlepaw's Imaginary Friend_

_You can't survive my wrath, weakling. The ones who have died will haunt you forever._

Littlepaw woke up and screeched. His eyes scanned the den in fear. No one, as usual. _Calm _down_, Littlepaw, it was just a dream. _He hauled himself out of his nest and peeked in the clearing. Suddenly, piercing red eyes looked straight at him. _Why do I encounter this cat every day? _Littlepaw thought. The red eyes moved closer, and Littlepaw flew into panic mode. He ducked down and closed his eyes. _It'll go away. It'll go away. _After ten long heartbeats, Littlepaw looked up and the red eyes were gone, and were replaced by his mother.

"Littlepaw, I'm hunting. Do you want to come?" She asked her voice like honey.

Littlepaw purred. "Of course I'll go." He followed her out of camp, not noticing the watching cats.

/

"He worries me, you know." Ashstar meowed, staring at Littlepaw as he talked to thin air. Her deputy, Crowfang, nodded.

"He is a problem. He is completely insane! Talking to thin air like it's nobody's business! He wakes up screaming and nobody gets sleep." Crowfang growled. Ashstar murmured in agreement.

"How do we solve the problem?" Ashstar asked her deputy.

Crowfang thought for a moment. "Well, this problem seems rather unfixable, because you can't stop bad dreams. So the only other solution is to kill him."

Ashstar gasped. "But that's against the Warrior Code!"

"Do you really want an insane madman to poison the Clan?" Crowfang argued. Ashstar was silent.

"Okay, we kill him today at dusk."

/

Littlepaw had never felt happier. He pounced on a mouse and killed it. His mother purred as a blackbird fell to her paws. After many hours of hunting, Littlepaw began to feel tired. The sun was slowly going down.

"Mum, can we-" He cut himself off and screamed in terror. It was that cat again. The black cat with red eyes; the one who stalked his dreams and in daylight; the cat that never left.

"Get away from me!" He screeched, but the cat only moved closer, and moaned. Littlepaw could now see its true form. It was his mother, with a smashed in crooked face, her neck bent at an awkward angle, and both eye sockets empty, bleeding fresh blood. Words escaped the bent mouth.

_You next._

/

"Advance, now!" Ashstar hissed. Her small patrol moved forward, and fanned out in front of Littlepaw. He stared in horror at something, and then he noticed them. He stared to speak but Ashstar cut him off.

"ATTACK!" She yowled. The chase was on.

/

Littlepaw ran. The forest ground went from mushy mud to hard rock. _I'm probably near Pikes Canyon. _He thought. He kept running, but he could feel hot breath on his tail. _What did I ever do wrong? _He wailed silently. The ground suddenly broke off, and Littlepaw whirled around to see red eyes glaring at him.

"Accept your destiny, or live with it haunting you every day, like a shadow." The cat roared. Littlepaw stared at the now empty eye sockets, and then he felt a shove. Now he was falling into Pikes Canyon. The last thing Littlepaw ever saw were empty eyes, and the last thing he felt were sharp claws tearing out his eyes, and sharp stone going through his chest.

THE AFTERMATH

Brittleleaf stared at Littlepaw's broken body. The stone had gone straight through his chest, his neck looked awkward, and his eye sockets were empty. Brittleleaf padded up to Ashstar stiffly.

"It's your entire fault this poor, innocent apprentice died." She hissed.

Ashstar stared at her. "No, it wasn't. It was for the good of the Clan."

"No you idiot! We could have made him a great warrior! But no! You had to take your "oh-so-loyal" deputy's advice!" Brittleleaf shrieked.

"You have lost your role as medicine cat. I cannot have someone who doubts me and my mate's decisions." Ashstar turned and padded away. Brittleleaf sighed and padded down the path that would get closest to Littlepaw's body. _If they won't bury him, I will. _She carefully tugged him off the stone, and dragged him up to the forest floor. She dug a hole and dropped him inside.

"I may not be a leader, but I think it is only right to give you a warrior name." Brittleleaf whispered. She turned her face to the sky.

"I, Brittleleaf, medicine cat of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this fateful apprentice. He has earned the right to have a full warrior name. I name you Littlefire, for your fiery spirit may not be remembered by your Clan-mates but I always will. May StarClan light your path, always." Brittleleaf filled the grave up, and rested a small daisy on top of it. She turned to leave, but then she gasped. There was a black cat with red eyes, and then it morphed into Littlefire. Words floated in the breeze, barely loud enough for Brittleleaf to hear.

_Thank you. _Littlefire's spirit floated off in the breeze.

**So… yeah. That was my horror story with a happy ending. Please tell me what you think in a lovely review! By the way, if you didn't already realize this, Littlepaw's mother died. Also, the black cat has two forms his mother, and then having red eyes, and he switches when it's around Littlepaw. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Adios,**

**Snowy **

**P.S. If you don't like my one-shot, DON'T REVIEW! If you do like it, please review! **


End file.
